1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag assembly, and in particular to a door chute and panel assembly for use with an airbag assembly.
2. Background Art
Airbags are commonly used in motor vehicles, but may also be used in other types of modes of transportation such as trains and airplanes. Specifically, an airbag is stored in a folded condition in a stored receptacle and then rapidly inflates via an inflation fluid, as such with gas from a gas generator or other types of inflators, when an event indicative of a collision of the vehicle is detected by sensors. The airbag then deploys into a position to absorb the impact of the driver or passenger.
Prior airbag assemblies and manufacturing methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,769,451; 6,109,645; 6,406,056; and 6,929,280.